Child of the Dragon
by Uh-vatar Korra
Summary: After two years of marriage, Asami and Iroh are going to be parents to an unbelievable child.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second fan fiction so it may not be the best. Be sure to check out my other story and yes I know the third chapter sucks but no one is perfect. I don't own Legend of Korra. **

Asami felt as if her life suddenly became a fairytale. After her mother's death, learning the truth about her father, and Mako cheating on her with her best friend, Asami didn't believe her life would change for the better. That is until she met General Iroh.

It started out as a friendship that grew over a few months. Then it escalated to dating for about a year and then one day, Iroh proposed. That day was the happiest day of her life. Before she knew it she was saying I do and kissing the man she could now call hers.

They've been married for two years now living happily at the Royal Palace in the Fire Nation. She could have anything she wanted, it was true bliss. But there was one thing she longed for, a baby. She didn't understand why she wanted to have a baby but she knew she wanted one.

Laying in their bed she began thinking what life would be like with a baby around. A smile spread across her face thinking about it. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Iroh snaking his arms around her waist and pull her close to him.

"You seem happy."

"Yea I am."

"Mind telling me?"

"I was just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?"

"What are lives would be like if..."

"If what Asami?"

"If we had..."

"If we had what?"

"A baby."

"A baby what?"

Asami turned to her husband and looked him straight in the eyes.

"A baby girl or baby boy."

"Oh... um.. I don't know what our lives would be like if we had a baby."

**silence**

"But we'll know soon."

Asami looked at her husband curiously wondering what he meant by '_But we'll know soon.' _ He smiled wickedly at her and pulled her even closer to her, kissing her sweetly. Asami pulled away and looked at her husband.

"Oh,I see what you mean."

Iroh smiled and pulled her close. They got tangled in each others embrace, clothing discarded on the floor.

**There is the first chapter, hope you liked it. Be sure to check out my other story that I'm still working on. I'm not a perv so that's why I didn't go into details. Please review. And I know this story may sound like every other one, but its not it is special.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three things. First I want to say thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and/or favored my story, you made me so happy. Second, forget what I said about reading my other story. I decided to get rid of it. Third, I'm writing a new story that should be posted soon. I still don't know what to title it. And sadly, I still don't own Legend of Korra. **

**P.S. This chapter was so hard to write so it may suck. Sorry. **

_Nauseous. _That's how she felt right now.

_Very nauseous. _She quickened her pace, almost running to her destination. From far behind her she could hear her name being called, followed by a rapid pace of footsteps. She knew who it was and what he wanted but she didn't have the time to stop.

Her destination wasn't that far away but when you're sick and tired everything seems long. Finally at her destination, she made her way toward the toilet. After lifting up the lid, she bent over the bowl and vomited. It took so much of her energy just to vomit, that when she finished,she fainted.

Iroh made it to the bathroom to see his wife on the floor. He called her name, but she didn't respond. Scared to death, he picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hall, practically running.

A few moments later he was at On Ji's place in the palace. Since his family was royalty, they didn't go to public hospitals, so they had a private doctor who lived with them at the palace. He beat on her door loud enough so she could hear him. A few moments later, On Ji appeared at the door looking at the body in his hands. Without waiting for him to tell her what happened she moved aside and told him to come in.

Once inside the large room, Iroh laid Asami on On Ji's bed and sat down in the chair beside the bed. All he could do was stare at his wife laying there, sick, weak, and pale. On Ji looked at Asami for what felt like hours before she spoke.

"Iroh."

Iroh looked up at On Ji.

"Yes."

"I'm going to have to ask you some personal questions."

"Okay."

"When was the last time you guys ...hit the sheets."

Taken back by her question he looked at her dumbly before answering.

"A few weeks ago."

"I see. Has Asami been acting strange lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Has she been eating strange foods or having mood swings?"

"Well the other day she started crying because it was raining outside. And I haven't seen any changes in her diet."

"I may be a doctor but I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but I think Asami is pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

He repeated the word over and over again in his head until he heard a slight moan. Quickly turning to his wife, he saw that she had awakened and was holding her head with one hand.

"Asami are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine, I just have a really bad headache."

"Well you can't take anything for it," On Ji's voice came from the corner of the room,"you wouldn't want to hurt your baby."

"Baby? What baby?"

"Asami, dear, you are going to have a baby."

She couldn't help but smile and yell with excitement, not caring who she woke up. Leaping into Iroh's arms she cried tears of joy. Finally all her dreams had come true.

**Her dreams came true and her nightmares will too. Stay tuned if you want to see what happens. Yes this story is continuing and yes I used the name On Ji from ATLA. On Ji looks just like Roku's wife in ATLA Book three, chapter/episode 6. Please review and don't tell me this chapter sucks because I already know that. Stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Please read and review. Give me some ideas.**

"Asami, sweetie, wake up. It's time to go."

Asami sat up in bed, half asleep looking at her husband who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Time to go where?" Asami said sleepily.

"Time to go tell my mother the good news." Iroh said with a smile.

Asami had forgot she had to tell Iroh's mother she was going to be a grandmother soon. She was sure she'd be happy. "Why do we have to go so early? Don't you think the baby wants to sleep late?" Asami said as she rubbed her stomach. It was still small but you could see the tiniest curve if you looked carefully.

"We might want to get there before my mother gets stressed so she won't snap at us and I think the baby sleeps regardless if you're awake or not."All she could do was chuckle and continue rubbing her stomach.

She was now six weeks into her pregnancy and was gaining little weight. On Ji said it varies from woman to woman on how much they gain during pregnancy and she said it could just be because she's only six weeks in.

Asami got up , stretched, and then went into the bathroom to get dressed. She heard Iroh call behind her,"Be careful,"before she shut the door and started the shower.

Ever since they found out that Asami was pregnant, Iroh became over protective. He always told her to take it easy, that he'd take care of everything. Since he was leaving in a few months he decided to have On Ji watch over Asami and the baby while he 's gone. Iroh also asked someone else to watch over Asami too while he's gone. He asked the dragon and sun spirits. Iroh has always been very spiritual and asked the spirits for help when he needed them, so he knew he could count on them while he's gone. But today and everyday until then, he was going to be here, watching over his wife and unborn child.

He heard the shower cut off and ten minutes later his wife was dressed in the traditional fire nation robes just like he was, because it was respectful to wear the traditional robes when visiting the fire lord.

"I'm ready."

"Let's go."

They walked through the palace halls to the fire lords room. Once inside they noticed the fire was blue which meant Ursa was upset about something. Iroh leaned over and whispered in Asami's ear,"Too late."They kept walking until they reached a certain part of the room where they stopped and bowed respectfully. Asami did have a little trouble bowing but she managed. After a few moments Ursa broke the silence.

"What brings you here?"

"Mother we have some good news."

"Great. I can use some cheering up."

"Ursa, I'm pregnant."

Ursa couldn't believe what she just heard. Could it be true? After almost three years of marriage, they were going to have a child. Ursa removed the fire that separated her from the couple. She walked down the steps from her throne and walked towards her son and daughter in law. As she neared them they stood up . She made it to Asami and examined her with her eyes. After what felt like hours, Ursa said,"Congratulations!"

She hugged her son and daughter-in-law, careful not to hurt the baby. Then Ursa began asking questions about the baby.

"How many weeks are you?"

"Six."

"Have you thought about any names?"

"No, we were actually going to wait until its born."

"Well you take care of him or her."

"We will, I promise."

They hugged one last time before the couple left and Asami could have swore she saw Ursa wipe a tear from her eye.

**That was longer than the last so I hope you guys liked it. So like school starts on Monday and I've been so stressed out about it so it was hard writing this chapter. Please review and give me ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just got out of school about two hours ago and boy was I feeling mixed emotions. I just became a freshman and no one told me high school was rough. Anyway I was sad because I felt alone, I was felling mad because I don't have any classes with my crush, and I was happy that I finally made it to high school. Why did I just tell you guys all of this? Because this story is full of mixed emotions. Please read and review and give me some ideas. I will use the ideas someone told me but those will come later in time. But seriously review and give me ideas. I still don't own Legend of Korra. **

"_Where am I?" Asami asked into the darkness as she sat up and looked around._

_It was pitch black so she couldn't see a thing. She tried to stand up but quickly fell to her knees as a sharp pain hit her in her side. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground. Holding her stomach to protect the baby. As soon as she hit the ground, her eyes closed and her screams stopped. _

_Moments later, she was awakened by the intense heat. Opening her eyes and sitting up, Asami realized she was sitting in a ring of fire with two dragons circling her. One was blue the other red. She looked around searching for an exit but saw none. It was as if she was trapped in a box full of colorful flames. _

_The blue dragon and the red dragon, stopped and stared directly into Asami's eyes. Her motherly instincts _taking _over she placed a hand on her small baby bump trying to protect the baby. Asami thought the dragons would strike any minute but they didn't. Instead, the dragons disappeared into thin air. The flames dwindled and eventually died out leaving Asami in the dark once again. _

_Asami cried out for help but it was as if no one could hear her. After about ten minutes Asami heard a sound, similar to the roar of a dragon. Placing her hand on her belly again, she didn't feel the bump. Terrified Asami rubbed her stomach to make sure she didn't miss the bump. She didn't, it wasn't there. _

_Scared, Asami cried. The tears poured like rain down her cheeks. _

"_Where is my baby?" She said through sobs. As soon as she said that she heard the dragons roar and then laughter. _

"_Who's there?" She called through the darkness. There was no answer so she asked again. _

"_Who's there?" This time she received an answer. _

"_It's me momma. It's Ryuu." _

_Not knowing what kind of sick joke this was Asami became furious. "How dare someone pretend to be my baby. And we haven't even named the baby. And isn't Ryuu a girl name? But that sounds like a boy." Asami thought. _

_Asami didn't believe the child so she decided to test him. _

"_Come here Ryuu, I can't see you." _

"_Coming momma." _

_Just as the boy said that, the room began lighten up and she could see the figure walking towards her. What she saw shocked her. The boy had golden eyes and golden hair. He had a thin muscular figure and he was fire bending a gold fire. Asami stared at him for a few minutes before speaking to him. _

"_How old are you Ryuu." _

"_I'm five momma." _

_He was just the height for five so she believed what he said. What she couldn't believe was that this boy was calling her momma and he looked nothing like her nor Iroh. Actually he did have Iroh's eyes and had a face just like Asami's. But that hair was unexplainable. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear Ryuu calling her name. _

"_Asami. Asami." _

_She suddenly realized it wasn't Ryuu's voice it was Iroh's. He still kept calling her name. _

"_Asami. Asami!" _

_Suddenly she felt something tugging at her._

"_Asami!" _

Her emerald eyes snapped open to see Iroh leaning over her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Asami. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.. just a weird dream."

"I woke you up because I heard you crying, then saw you sweating and tossing and turning."

Iroh leaned down and kissed Asami's forehead before returning to his side of the bed. After he got comfortable, Iroh pulled Asami in close and hugged her tightly.

"Do you want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Asami asked as she buried her face into her husband's chest.

"Your dream." Iroh said as he stroked her hair. Asami looked up at her husband her gaze locking with his.

"I was in the middle of nowhere and it was pitch black. Then two dragons appeared, one red one blue. I was surrounded by a ring of colorful ire, so I couldn't escape.. Then they disappeared. It was dark and then I started crying out for help."

"That must be when I heard you crying."

"Maybe. Then a few moments later I heard the dragons' roar and tried to protect the baby. But...it wasn't there. I cried and then I heard the dragon roar and then laughter. I asked who was there, but no one answered, so I asked again. Then a boy said "It's me momma. It's Ryuu."

"Ryuu is a girl name." Asami glared at her husband for cutting her off.

"I'm sorry dear. Continue."

"Where was I...oh yea...I didn't know what to think so then I asked him to come where I could see him. When he walked towards me, the room lightened up. He had golden eyes and golden hair. He was short but had a thin, muscular figure. And he was bending golden fire. I asked him how old he was and he said five. Then I began thinking and that's when you woke me up."

"Yea, that sounded like a pretty weird dream. Let's try to get some sleep." Iroh said sternly.

His sudden change in attitude was strange, but she didn't question it. Instead she snuggled closer to her husband, careful not to hurt the baby, and buried her face into his chest, falling into a deep slumber. Iroh, however stayed awake wondering what this dream meant, but couldn't seem to figure out what it meant. He then too feel into a deep slumber.

**A longer chapter, heck yea. Anyways know that I wrote this I feel happy so don't ruin my mood. Sometime this week I will be posting two new stories. Please review and give me some ideas. To the guest that gave me some ideas, yes I will use them but in the next few chapters. But seriously review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I started school this week and we got homework everyday this week. No one told me High School was so hard. I mean the work isn't hard its just everything else. But really I need some more ideas. And guess what? I own Legend of Korra. I'm just kidding, I don't. Since this chapter is very short, I will post another chapter later on or tomorrow. Here is the story. **

Asami was know five months in to her pregnancy, but has gained little weight. She barely eats and she barely sleeps. Asami can't keep food down so she doesn't eat and she has been having nightmares so she barely sleeps. Iroh won't let her do anything but lay in bed. He's worried about Asami and her condition and the unborn child.

Asami had been having harsh pains throughout her body. This wasn't normal and she knew it. Though she had never been pregnant before, she knew what was normal and what wasn't. Everyday Iroh would talk to On Ji and she would say she didn't know what was wrong. Asami's case was rare, meaning there was no cure for what she had. Iroh had been there everyday with Asami right by her side, but tomorrow he couldn't be there.

Iroh made his way back to their room with some news to tell Asami. Inside the room, Iroh made his way over to the bed where Asami was laying. She was facing the other way but he knew she was awake so he started speaking.

"Asami. Tomorrow I have to leave for about a month, but then I'll be back. I can't tell you where I'm going since this is a top secret mission."

Asami didn't move or speak so Iroh took this as his cue to continue.

"While I'm gone Korra will be staying with you. She has some work to do here in the Fire Nation and she knows about children so I asked her to stay with you."

Asami didn't say anything so he moved to the other side of the bed where he could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was stained with tears. Iroh laid on the bed beside her and wiped away her tears. He carefully lifted her chin so that their eyes met. Almost as in a whisper Iroh said,"What's wrong this time?"

All she could do was bury her face into Iroh's chest and sob. After what felt like forever Asami stopped crying and looked up at her loving husband. His amber eyes full of love and concern. Almost as in a whisper Asami said,"It's just my hormones Iroh."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six, I think. Anyway please read and review. I will never own Legend of Korra. **

Iroh left three weeks ago, leaving Asami and the unborn child alone until Korra could come. Iroh told Asami before he left to stay in bed and if there was anything she needed, she was to have the servants bring it to her. Of course Asami didn't follow these rules and didn't stay in bed.

It was early morning and Asami couldn't sleep, so she got up and dressed. She was brushing her hair when someone knocked on the door. Startled, Asami dropped the brush. The door opened revealing Korra.

"Oh my spirits Korra, you scared me!"

"I'm so sorry Asami, I really didn't mean to scare you." Korra said as she shut the door.

"So I see you're disobeying your husbands wishes."

"I can't lay in bed all day doing nothing. Its not fun."

"I promise not to tell him if you give me a hug."

Korra outstretched her arms to give Asami a hug. Asami returned the hug with a small one of her own trying not to hurt the baby. When they released, Korra stepped back to look Asami up and down.

"You know Asami, you don't look pregnant."

"I know. Do you think something may be wrong."

"That depends on if you've had other symptoms."

"Well I -"

"Tell me all of them. Maybe we can see what's wrong with you."

"Well you might want to sit down." Asami said gesturing to the bed. Both girls sat down and Asami began telling Korra everything.

"Well I can't eat, nothing will stay down. I can't sleep, I have nightmares. I've gained little weight."

"Yes I can see. Continue."

"That's basically it."

"Liar."

"What? I'm not lying."

"There is something you're not telling me."

"There is not."

"Earth bending never lies."

"Darn. I forgot you could tell if I was lying. Okay look, it has nothing to with my symptoms. I had a dream a few months ago. It was weird and I couldn't explain it, it was crazy."

"This dream could have been a warning or a vision of the future. Only truly spiritual people can interpret dreams. Lucky for you I'm here. Now just tell me the dream."

"What does this have to do with my symptoms?"

"Did you not just hear what I said? That dream could be a warning or a vision for the future. It could explain why your feeling this way. Asami please tell me."

"I-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Asami fell off the bed and fell unconscious. Korra rushed to her side trying to wake her up.

"Asami! Asamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Korra ran out of the room and ran down the halls to find On Ji. She found her walking down the hall and called out to her.

"On Ji!"

On Ji turned around to see Korra running towards her. When Korra reached her she began speaking, her words running together.

"Itsami. Seas sec end nedselp."

"Slow down Avatar. What is the matter?"

"It's Asami. She's sick and needs help. She passed out and wont wake up."

"Come on let's go."

When they arrived at the room Asami had not moved and her breathing was faint.

"This isn't good. Korra, can you see if her baby is hurt?"

Korra lifted up Asami's shirt half way up just so she could see her stomach. Korra then bended some water from thin air and put it on Asami's stomach. The water began to glow as Korra moved the water with her hands over Asami's stomach. Korra let the water fall as her eyes began to water.

Choking on her words, Korra said,"The baby isn't going to make it, unless we take it out now."

**I know this chapter sucked. Warning the next two chapters are very sad. Sorry. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this will not make sense what I'm about to say, but this chapter takes place one week after Asami fell unconscious. I know it doesn't make sense, but just read the story it will make sense. Since I haven't gotten many ideas I'm guessing you all like my story. You guys are so sweet. Anyway here is chapter seven. Please read and review. Still don't own it! **

Its been a week since Asami fell unconscious. The past seven days were the most critical days . After hours of arguing last week, Korra and On Ji agreed to keep the baby where it was. They didn't want it to be premature, but if Asami's condition grew worse, they would take the baby. Korra made arrangements to stay with Asami so she could heal her if necessary.

It had been a month since Iroh left. He was due back today. Last week his mother sent him a letter telling him of Asami's condition. Everyday since then, Iroh's been very nervous and unfocused. He just wanted to be there by her side, to know that everything would be alright. Today he could see her for what could be the last time. He failed. The first day of their marriage he promised to protect her and their family, but he didn't, he failed.

Asami was still unconscious and her breathing was faint. All Korra and On Ji could do was watch and hope for a miracle. Korra paced the small room nervously, waiting for Iroh to come.

"Korra."

Korra looked up to see On Ji staring at her with sleepy eyes. Since they had been watching Asami for the past week, they barely slept.

"Yes On Ji."

"I'm going to go lay down. I am really tired and can't stay awake any longer."

"That's fine. Iroh should be here any minute anyway."

"Night Korra."

"Night On Ji."

On Ji left leaving the unconscious Princess and the nervous Avatar alone. Korra began pacing the floor once more, but stopped when she heard moaning. Or was it crying? Korra turned to see Asami crying. She still had her eyes closed so Korra thought she was having a nightmare. Korra quickly went to her friends side trying to comfort her. Korra tried to hug her but was pushed away by Asami. Asami then began kicking and screaming. Once again Korra rushed to her friends side trying to comfort her. When Asami didn't quit kicking and screaming, Korra shook her.

"Asami! Asami!"

Asami's eyes flew open. She frantically looked around and then back to Korra before she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Asami what's wrong?"

"My side hurts."

Korra sighed in relief. Since Asami felt a kick, she knew the baby was still alive.

"The baby will kick."

Just then the door opened and in came Iroh. He looked like himself but had a worried look on his face. He looked to his wife and then to Korra.

"I had to wake her up, she was having a nightmare. But can I show you something out there."

Korra gestured towards the door and Iroh followed her out. Once they were in the hallway, Korra made sure she shut the door.

"Now what did you want to show me?"

"Nothing. Its just that I don't want Asami to hear what I'm about to tell you. Asami is not doing very well. She hasn't eaten in days which could really hurt the baby and her. You need to get her to eat as much as possible and keep her up and active. She's been asleep too much. For the next three months we will have to play it by ear, but I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"Okay, I will make sure that she eats and doesn't sleep. Korra thank you for being here for us."

"Its my duty as the avatar and as a friend. But since I've been here for over a week.. and I haven't seen my family..."

"Yes, Korra you may leave but I will send you a letter if I need you come back ."

"Okay. Let me say goodbye to Asami and On Ji before I leave."

Korra walked back into the room where Asami was and hugged her goodbye, telling her she'd see her in the next few months. She then headed to On Ji's room and told her the same thing. Within minutes, Korra was gone, disappearing into the night.

Iroh walked back into Asami's room and sat on a chair by the bed where Asami laid. He took her hand in his and kissed the tops of her fingers. Asami looked at her husband with pleading eyes.

"Iroh."

"Yes Asami?"

"Can I go back to the room with you when you go?"

"If you want, we can go now."

"Will you carry me?"

"Of course."

**Another chapter done. Please review so I know if I'm doing this right. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update I just have extreme writers block. In this chapter, Asami is nine months in. Here comes the sadness and shock in the story. Please read and review. You all know I don't own it so why bother to say it. **

Any day now. Any day the baby would come. Asami felt so happy and then again she felt scared. Iroh was just as nervous as could be. Everyday when she felt a kick, he'd panic not knowing what to do. Then Asami would have to tell him it was just a kick.

Iroh was pretty sure the baby would be here any day now so he called a friend. He called Korra. She was here now and was helping Asami pick out baby names. Every day he would feel a sense of pain that made him feel that something was going to go wrong. He would have nightmares and daydreams showing him crying. And everyday he would pray to the Dragon and Sun spirits asking them to protect his family. He couldn't lose her or him.

Iroh was now in a meeting with his mother and other leaders of the Fire Nation. He couldn't stay focused. He was worrying about Asami and his unborn child. He was so wrapped up in thinking that he didn't even hear his mother calling his name.

"Iroh. Iroh. Iroh."

No response.

"Iroh!"

"Huh..I mean yes mother?"

"How do you think the new recruits for the United Forces are doing in training?"

"I think they are doing well. They should be on the ships in no time."

**In Asami and Iroh's room**

"How about Nai?"

"Korra I told you already the baby is going to be a boy."

"How do you know?"

"I saw him in a dream."

"So what are you going to name him?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"What Iroh wants to name the baby."

"Yea you have to give the father a say in what the name will be."

"Aggh!"

"Asami are you okay?"

"Yea the baby is just kicking very-"

"That can't be a good sign."

Korra looked down at her friend and Asami looked down too. What she saw was scary. She was sitting in a pool of her own blood.

**It was very hard writing this chapter. Please review. I'll try to update ASAP. No, I'm not going to kill the baby and yes it is a boy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the late update, something came up. I'm back and so is the story. Please read and review, or don't. Still don't own it. **

Asami looked up at Korra who was staring at her with worried eyes.

"Korra."

"We need to get you to On Ji now and we need to get Iroh."

"But he's in an important meet-"

"It will have to wait. Both of your lives are at stake. You stay here and I'll get On Ji and Iroh."

Korra practically ran down the halls almost running into On Ji.

"Korra."

"On Ji."

"Yes Korra, what's the matter?"

"Asami needs help now. She is bleeding and I don't know where from, but she needs help."

"Where is she at?"

"Her room."

"I'll go help her and you go get Iroh."

"I will."

Korra ran down the halls once again looking for the fire lords room. Little did she know, she passed the room three times already. This time she didn't. Catching her breath, Korra opened up the door and was soon being stared at by the high officials, prince, and fire lord. Korra didn't pay any attention to them, she needed to find someone and they weren't him. Finally, after scanning the room, Korra's eyes locked with Iroh's. What she didn't know was that she was crying.

"Iroh. Asami needs you now."

Korra ran out of the room going back to check on Asami leaving Iroh standing there.

Iroh didn't even ask to leave the meeting, he got up and left quickly following Korra. When he finally made it to his room he saw On Ji and Korra working on Asami. She was lying on the bed crying. He walked over to Asami and put his arms around her hugging her tightly, and kissed her forehead.

"Iroh."

"Yes Asami."

"Is everything going to be alright?"

Iroh didn't know what to say. Everything wouldn't be alright. The baby could die and Asami could die. Iroh couldn't think what life would be like without Asami. He loved her, she loved him and now they created a masterpiece, but will this masterpiece die?

**Coming to an end soon but not really soon. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm back. I've kept you waiting long enough so here is the next chapter. **

Asami had been laying on the bed for an hour now and Iroh has been holding her hand. She was scared and so was Iroh. Korra and On Ji were doing all they could. They were also scared. Then Asami let out a scream that startled everyone.

"Her baby is coming!"

"On Ji calm down don't panic. Iroh keep holding Asami's hand. Asami this is going to be hard girl but you need to push."

Asami pushed, On Ji panicked, Iroh's circulation in his hand was cut off, and Korra was the only sane one among the four. After about three hours of pains and screams, the baby came out. Korra was scared. Something wasn't right. The baby wasn't awake, wasn't crying, but sleeping.

"This is not good."

"What is it Korra," Iroh asked while Asami looked at her with pleading eyes.

"He's ….asleep."

"What's wrong with that?" Iroh asked.

"The baby is not suppose to be asleep, that usually indicates something is wrong."

"Do you think the baby will die?" Asami asked.

Korra looked down. She really didn't want to answer the question.

"Yes he will die. I can try to heal him after I clean him. If that doesn't work he will die."

No one said a word. On Ji stood in silence, Korra cleaned the baby up, Asami was silently crying, and Iroh was looking at the floor. After Korra finished cleaning the baby, she tried to heal him. After an hour of trying to heal him there was no difference.

"I'm sorry," was all Korra could say as she handed the baby to Iroh and left. On Ji walked passed and said, I'm sorry," before she left leaving the little family alone. Iroh looked at the baby boy who was sleeping in his arms. He was cute and innocent. He couldn't die, Iroh wouldn't let him.

"Asami, do you want to see our son?"

Asami looked over to see her beautiful son. All she could do was cry. Iroh stood up with the baby wrapped up in a red blanket with golden dragons on it, in his arms.

"Where are you going Iroh?"

"To do something."

"Can I come?"

"Are you strong enough to walk?"

"Yes just let me get dressed."

"I'll wait for you."

Asami got out of the bed and got dressed. Surprisingly, Asami wasn't weak at all, she was very strong.

After awhile Asami came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in her regular future industries clothing. Her and Iroh left heading to the docks.

**I know this story is really going down the drain, it sucks now. I'm really sorry. I'm going to finish it thought since its almost done. **


	11. Chapter 11

**This Story is almost over after this chapter there is one more which will be up next. Sorry it took so long and the quality went poor but no one is perfect all the time. And last chapter it said they headed to the docks? That's wrong, they are heading to ….somewhere. **

Iroh and Asami walked in silence. Not once did Asami ask where they were going. They rode in a carriage for awhile, then walked, now the were back in a carriage heading up a mountain of ancient ruins. She wondered what they were doing here but didn't ask. Out of no where Iroh spoke.

"You may think that this place looks ancient, and it is. You may wonder why we are traveling these ruins when we should be spending the little time we have with our son. But you will soon find out."

Asami didn't say a word. Instead she looked down in her lap to see her sleeping son. A tear ran down her cheek and she didn't even bother wiping it. This was her son and he was going to die without having a chance to live.

The carriage stopped and they were let out. The carriage drove away leaving them there. Asami looked around but didn't see anyone. She really didn't understand why they were there and wanted n answer.

"Iroh-"

"Shh."

Asami stopped and Iroh got into a stance. He then began to do a dance like thing. After the dance he threw fire into the air. Out of no where, some people with paint on their faces and poor clothing came out and surrounded them. Some had spears, others just got close. Asami held the baby close while Iroh stood his ground.

"Who has disturbed our masters?"

"I have," Iroh stated.

"Ahh. The crowned Prince of the Fire Nation. The Masters are waiting."

The man bowed to Iroh and Iroh did the same. The people moved out of the way and Iroh motioned for Asami to hand him the baby. Asami handed the baby to Iroh and he walked up a long set of steps.

Asami stayed behind with the weird looking people and watched as her husband stood at the top of the steps. One man with a long braid at the bottom of the steps pounded on Gong while the rest were passing fire around. Then after the pounding stopped, the caves at the top of the steps began shaking. Iroh stood his ground and wasn't afraid.

Then a red dragon emerged from the cave on the left and a blue dragon emerged from the cave on the right. They circled Iroh and the baby several times. When they stopped, they stared at Iroh. Iroh held out the baby in his arms. The dragons' gazes were now focused on the baby. Asami was scared. Her nightmare was coming true. She looked away.

The dragons roar was heard and all you could see was colorful flames surrounding Iroh and the baby. Then the colorful flames turned to golden ones. Then it was over, the flames disappeared and so did the dragons. A cry could be heard, a baby's cry. Iroh walked down the steps and walked over to Asami. She looked into his arms and saw her son smiling at her. He had blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Ryuu."

"What?"

"His name is Ryuu."

**Ready for the last chapter of this story?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter. READ THE NOTE AT THE END PLEASE. **

"Come on. You can do it if you try."

"But dad I've tried so many times. I just can't fire bend."

Ryuu sat down in the grass sad and upset. He may only be seven but he wanted to fire bend with his father. Iroh saw the sad look on Ryuu's face and tried to make him feel better. Iroh sat on the ground beside his son.

"Ryuu, you're only seven years of age, you still have time to learn fire bending."

"But I feel like I was suppose to be born able to fire bend. And as the next Fire Lord after you, I should be a master fire bender."

What Ryuu said was true. He was suppose to be born able to fire bend and he needed to be a master when he took the throne. What would happen if Ryuu couldn't bend fire? Iroh didn't know how to respond. Instead he got up and walked away leaving Ryuu alone. Asami was standing a few feet away and saw what happened. Iroh was walking her way.

"What happened?"

"He couldn't fire bend."

"And?"

"And he gave me a question I couldn't answer."

"Just like yesterday?"

"Just like yesterday."

Iroh sighed and turned to look at his son who was now watching the turtle ducks in the pond. Then he looked up at the sky. Clouds covered the sky and Iroh heard a rumble of thunder.

"Come on Ryuu."

Ryuu didn't move. Then Iroh felt a drop of water on his cheek. Asami ran inside.

"Ryuu! Come on!"

Ryuu stood up and started walking towards his father when a bolt of lightning shot across the sky. Iroh was afraid Ryuu would be hit with a bolt so he called to him one more time.

"Come on Ryuu! Hurry up!"

Ryuu began walking faster. Iroh turned around to walk inside making sure Ryuu was behind him. Halfway across the grass, Iroh turned around to look in front of him. Big mistake. A bolt of lightning emerged from the sky and headed straight towards Ryuu. Ryuu screamed and Iroh quickly turned around. He saw his son standing still and a bolt of lightning heading towards him. He tried to run back and protect Ryuu but he couldn't. The bolt went right into Ryuu. He screamed in pain and held up his two fingers. He pointed them to the sky and the lightning emerged from his body and into the sky. Iroh couldn't believe what he just saw. His seven year old son just re-directed lightning.

Iroh ran over to Ryuu and picked him up and carried him inside. Asami was standing by the door and saw everything.

"Is he okay? Are you okay?"

"He's fine. I'm fine."

They all stood by the door watching the lightning as is danced across the sky. Iroh was soaking wet and so was Ryuu. Iroh sneezed.

"I hope you don't catch a cold."

Then Ryuu sneezed and a golden flame came out.

"Iroh, did you just see-?"

"Yes I did. Our son is a fire bender."

"Hey. Aren't you going to say that you hope that I don't catch a cold?"

"No sweetie. Dragons don't catch colds."

"Let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo."

"ROAR!"

With Ryuu's roar came colorful flames that turned to golden ones. Iroh was proud. Asami was happy. Of course Ryuu was proud.

"He really is the child of the dragon."

Aw**, soooo sweet. Anyways I would like to thank you all who followed this story or gave me ideas. Thank you for the reviews and everything. Thank you and be sure to check out my other stories. The newest one is Cheaters and that is just going to be full of drama. Anyway...bye. **


End file.
